Existing designs for wide angle scanning bootlace lenses require a spherical pickup array together with a planar radiating array. The two arrays are connected element by element through equal length cables. The resulting structure occupies a large volume and is difficult to fabricate. The connecting cables are generally longer than those of the flat constrained lens.